Bittersweet
by LoveThisAwesomeBrat
Summary: One shots of cute moments between Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Scared

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Scared**

No one had ever seen Kuroko Tetsuya take off his deadpanned mask. One may catch a glimpse of little reaction here and there but no one has ever seen him show emotion.

Akashi Seijuurou is no exception. Though he is better than the others at reading Tetsuya, he had not seen the younger teen show anything other than his usual poker face.

So imagine his surprise when he heard Tetsuya scream in the locker room one day. Their basketball practice is already over, and the others had already headed home. The only ones left in the locker room were Tetsuya and Akashi.

In an instant, the red head rushed into Tetsuya's side. "What's the matter, Tetsuya?" he grab the other boy. It must be something big to make someone as passive as Tetsuya react this way.

Tetsuya imidietely hid at Akashi's back. "Akashi-kun, look over there." He frantically stated and pointed at the ground.

Akashi directed his gaze to where Tetsuya pointed and almost laughed at what he saw. "Tetsuya, it's just a cockroach." He fought off his laughter as to not offend the other boy.

Tetsuya scowled, sensing his captain's amusement of the situation. "Just a cockroach? It's not just a cockroach Akashi-kun, it _is_ a cockroach!" This time, Akashi could no longer held himself back and let out a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that your reaction is very interesting." He apologized, seeing that the other begun to glare at him darkly. "But you aren't afraid of cicadas, and cicadas and cockroaches almost look alike." He continued.

"Cicadas and cockroaches are different." Tetsuya pointed out, "cicadas are cicadas and cockraohes are cockroaches. And cockroaches are… well… they are simply _disgusting!_"

"So, you are afraid of cockroaches." Akashi stated, finally reaching into a conclusion.

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed. "Who said something about ever being afraid?"

"Then should I say scared?" Tetsuya's scowl deepened. Akashi took that as a sign to stop. As much as he love to tease Tetsuya, he knew when to stop when enough is enough.

"I'll stop, I'll stop," he threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise that what happened in this room will only be between the two of us."

Of course it will only be between the two of them, he'll be damned if anyone other than him saw this cute side of Tetsuya.

As they walked out of the locker room, Akashi can't help but contemplate if he should put a cockroach inside the locker room just to see another of this cute reaction from Tetsuya.


	2. Fairy tale

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Fairy tale**

Akashi Seijuurou had always harbored a great hatred towards fairy tales. As a child, Seijuurou had never really enjoyed reading them, he had always preferred classics with a tragedy ending. As a teenager, his preference remain the same. And when he'll become an adult, that will probably never change. He never liked the idea that all fairy tales end up with a happy ending. He believes that it would only make the children who read it hope for their own 'happy ever after' that won't come true.

It is not until he met Kuroko Tetsuya that his whole perspective about fairy tales changed.

Tetsuya is sleeping beauty; he is docile, polite and compliant, but at the same time, he is also dedicated, willful and stubborn. And his stubbornness had constantly led him into countless trouble.

Tetsuya is snow white; other than the fact that he is as pale as snow white, he also has a knack for animals. And it goes the other way around too, he is loved by the animals everywhere he goes.

Tetsuya is Alice; he is always curious. His fascination to his surroundings is comparable to that of Alice's, who found herself lost in wonderland. And like Alice, he is also an outsider among the strong group of generation of miracles.

Tetsuya is belle; he loves books. One would always see him reading a book or two everywhere he goes. If he is not on the basketball court, you would always find him in the library. And like belle, Tetsuya's simple beauty had also enchanted the beast to fall in love with him.

Akashi has then begun reading different sorts of fairy tales. But every time he reads, he is always trying to find the similarities between the characters in the book and the teal haired boy.

But when Tetsuya approached him one day then handed him a letter of resignation and left without another word, the little fondness that he had recently developed for fairy tales turned into a full-fledged hate.

It was then that he realized, he had been reading a fairy tale all along. He was never one of the characters to begin with, his role is neither the prince nor the villain, he is just there to read.

And he will continue to do so, he will read until Tetsuya finds his own 'happy ever after' with someone that is not him.

As he thought, fairy tales only give a false hope that there will be a happy ending.

Akashi truly hates fairy tales.


	3. Not good enough

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Not good enough**

Kuroko Tetsuya had always been insecure of herself. She didn't have much confidence to begin with, but when she started dating Akashi Seijuurou her insecurities had only grown stronger.

Akashi is the prince out of a book type of guy. He is rich, handsome, intelligent, has excellent manners and kind (when he wants to). And the fact that he fell in love with one Kuroko Tetsuya – a completely average girl, is kind of a waste in the eyes of other people.

Tetsuya is beautiful, everyone who had laid their eyes on her can't deny that fact, but her completely emotionless face wasted the beauty that was bestowed on her. She also posseses a high intellect, but the fact that she is an introvert didn't allow the people around her to judge her intellect themselves.

People around them always tell Tetsuya that they are an incompatible match, that they wouldn't last long because she is not good enough for someone like Akashi. They did not dare say that to Akashi of course, but he would always find out, and by the end of the day, those people would try to avoid Tetsuya in fear for losing their lives.

But the damage is already done. Tetsuya's self-esteem is almost completely gone.

One day, she asked Akashi why he choose her out of all the people in the world. And the only answer she got was a laugh and a statement to 'go and check yourself in the mirror'. That made her more confuse.

"But seriously, Seijuurou-kun, why me?" Tetsuya asked with a pleading voice, "women throw themselves at you, you can have anyone you want. you can do better than me, preferably, one who is in your calibre."

"Is this about those rumors again? Don't listen to them, Tetsuya. Ignore their jelousy induced insults and comments. Just always remember that I will never leave you for any of those women who throw themselves at me, for you are the one I choose and love."

"But they are right. No matter what I do and how hard I try, I would never be good enough for you." Tetsuya stated with a sad smile

"People always put me in a high pedestal that they have completely forgotten that I am just a human." Akashi stated seriously. "But I would climb down that pedestal if that is what it takes to make you see how much I love you." He continued.

"But even so–" she was cut off with a frustrated sigh from Akashi.

"Look, if you think that I'm so great and you're not good enough for me, then just think that no one is ever going to be good enough for me. So why don't you just be selfish for once and take something that nobody will be ever good enough to have?"

Tetsuya just smiled and kissed Akashi in return.


	4. Marry me?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Marry me?**

"Marry me?"

Tetsuya blinked and stared down at Akashi, who is kneeling on the ground while presenting her a ring. The great Akashi Seijuurou, who never liked being looked down to, is willingly kneeling on the ground. What has the world turned into?

Tetsuya tries to contemplate what she should do next. Of course she would say yes, who would ever be stupid enough to deny Akashi Seijuurou. But Tetsuya doesn't want to let Seijuurou to always have things go his way that easily, so she decided to tease him a bit.

"Tell me one good reason as to why I should say yes." She asked with a challenging look.

"It doesn't have to be yes. You could also say; 'of course I would,' 'absolutely,' 'I'd be happy to' or something along those lines. But I will not accept no for an answer." Seijuurou stated with a smirk that made him look more charming than he already is.

"Then my answer would be; 'I don't want to.'" Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tetsuya, don't lie to yourself. We both know that you really want me." Now it's Tetsuya's turn to narrow her eyes. The guts of this man!

"I turned down your confession to go out with you, what makes you think that I would accept your marriage proposal?" Even though she knows that she is fighting a losing battle, Tetsuya refuses to back down.

"You didn't deny the fact that you want me." Seijuurou pointed out, and his statement gained a slight blush from Tetsuya. "And that's the point, you refused to go out with me, so the least you could do is marry me." He continued.

"I really can't understand your reasoning." Tetsuya shook her head in disbelief. They say that there is a fine line between a genius and an idiot. And right now, Tetsuya can't tell which side does Akashi belong to.

"I don't really understand it either. Out of all the women in the world, the one I had to fall in love with has to be you." Akashi stated with a shake of his head like it's troublesome to fall in love with her. Tetsuya's hand itched to slap him right across the face.

"But one thing I do know is that I always get what I want, and what I really want the most is you. So if I can't have you as my girlfriend, then I will just have you as my wife." Akashi stated seriously.

This man will be the death of her.

"So, marry me?" Akashi asked again while slipping the ring on Tetuya's ring finger.

All Tetsuya could do was nod her head.

* * *

AN;

Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. I reread what my works and felt really crappy about it, I'm beginning to lose my motivation in continuing this fic. Anyway, I already started it, so it would be unfair to those who fav, followed and reviewed if I left this fic undone. So the next chapter would be the last (Maybe?) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this crappy story so far.


	5. Three times

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Three times**

The first time Akashi Seijuurou hurt Kuroko Tetsuya was when they were in teiko. Akashi was the one who discovered Kuroko and polished her talent. He was the one who gave her a position in the first string, and by doing so, Akashi lets her get close with the other generation of miracles.

Kuroko didn't know when it all started, but she knows that it all started with sneaking glances and exchanging small smiles when they thought that no one was watching. She tries to deny it at first, thinking that what she feels is only pure admiration for a leader and a friend. It's not until Akashi changed that Kuroko realized that what she felt was love.

The second time Akashi Seijuurou hurt Kuroko Tetsuya was when they were in high school. They haven't seen each other for almost a year, so Kuroko thought that her feelings will be completely gone by now. But she realized how wrong she was when the old feelings that she carefully kept and locked away hit her with a full force when they met during the winter cup.

She still loves him. And the time they spent apart did nothing to help discard of her feelings, if something, it only made her love Akashi more. But imagine her shock when she found out that he had replaced her with the new model of the phantom sixth man, mayuzumi chihiro. She had shut herself in her room and cried for weeks after the winter cup.

The third time Akashi Seijuurou hurt Kuroko Tetsuya was when they were in college. After the winter cup, Tetsuya decided to quit playing basketball and haven't seen Akashi since then. She still interacts with the players of seirin and kept contact with the other members of the generation of miracles, but she refuses to come and watch their matches, in fear of bumping into Akashi by chance.

By this time, she was so sure that her feelings were completely gone, and she confirmed it when she met him again after two and a half years without contact and found out that she goes to the same college as Akashi. When they met again, she felt nothing, no fast heartbeat, no catching of breath, no butterflies in the stomach, nothing at all.

Tetsuya's discovery made her feel happy and a bit relieved. But at the same time, she also felt hurt and mournful at the end of her first love.

* * *

AN;

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. College has been hell, There's homework everyday and I'm so busy. Anyway, this oneshot is my favorite so far, so I'm still deciding whether I should make it into a full story or not (I feel lazy). What do you guys think? by the way, I won't mark these story complete and just update if I feel like it.


	6. Perfect

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Perfect**

"Akashi-kun is perfect." The said person turned to his companion and gave him a confused look. "What brought this on, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders, "nothing really, I know that almost everyone who knows you associate you with that word. But as silly as it sounds, it is only now that it finally sinked into me."

Akashi looked amused at Kuroko's blunt answer, "I honestly can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt and take it as a compliment."

Kuroko turned to Akashi, "Akashi-kun doesn't know something? What a surprise! I guess no one is really perfect." He said in a mocked-shocked voice. Akashi just couldn't help but chuckle at Kuroko's antics. Honestly, he would make such a bad actor.

Suddenly, Akashi's face turned serious, "But you know what, Tetsuya? You're right," it is now the smaller male's turn to look at him in confusion. "I'm not perfect."

His sentence just made Kuroko look even more confuse. "Akashi-kun, in case that you haven't noticed, you have the looks, the brains, the wealth, the talent, and the attitude. You stand above ordinary people. Everyone around you can see that, and they respect you for it. What more could you ask for?"

"A family." There was a pregnant pause after Akashi's statement. The atmosphere around them became tense and the temperature dropped a few degrees. "I may own all of the things that you mentioned, but I also don't have the things that you have yet to mention."

He continued, "I don't know kindness, I don't know love, I never experienced what it feels like to be cared about and I never truly had a real family." Akashi held Kuroko's gaze. "God is unfair that way. He makes sure that all of us would equally lack something to make it fair."

Kuroko caught Akashi by surprise when he took his hand and held it in his own. "That is where you're mistaken Akashi-kun. You are kind, at least when you choose to be. You have to love basketball in order to keep playing the sport all this time. And you may not see it, but all of the members of the basketball club, including me, do care for you. Because throughout the time that we had spent here in teiko, we had already become a family."

Akashi just smiled and squeezed Kuroko's hand in return.


	7. Happiness and contentment

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me and I don't make money by writing this fic

* * *

**Happiness and contentment**

"Are you happy?" Kuroko asked Akashi as they danced in the middle of the dance floor.

Kuroko doesn't know what came into her to ask that question. It's just that all the people present in the gathering seem happy to celebrate the newly wedded couple. But the groom himself look so forlorn during and after the wedding ceremony.

"I really don't know how to answer your question. I don't even know the answer myself." Akashi looked Kuroko intensely, "What about you? Are you happy?"

Kuroko now kind of understands what Akashi means. It is such a simple question, but it's very difficult to answer. Is she happy? Well, she could be. If only it was her wedding, If only she was the bride, If only she was the one whom married Akashi, then she could say out right that she is happy. But that was not the case. So going back to the question, is she happy? "I'm… contented."

Akashi's gaze dropped, "I'm sorry." Kuroko's face softened. It is very rare to see Akashi apologize. His pride prevents him to do so. So for him to actually discard of his pride and apologize, he must realize the gravity of his actions and how it deeply hurt Kuroko in more ways than he originally thought.

"Why are you apologizing? I've known since the very beginning, so there is really nothing to apologize about. I never expected you to choose me in the first place." That's a lie, and they both know it. Though it is true that she knows that Akashi would choose to obey his father's words, she still held on to the small hope that maybe, just maybe, Akashi would choose her.

"But still, just let me apologize. If anything, just to get this guilt off my chest." Akashi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being a coward, I wish I was brave enough to stand up for you. I wish that you will find a guy who will be better than I will ever be, one who will love you more than I ever would, and one who will make you happy and treat you better than I did, the right treatment that you deserve."

Akashi insconspiscuously kissed Kuroko's forehead. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. Because you deserve it." It sounds funny hearing this from the man who was once capable of giving her that said _'happiness.'_ Kuroko wants to laugh at the irony.

Kuroko motioned for Akashi to lean down. And when he did, she kissed his cheek. At that point, she does not care if his wife saw. Actually, Kuroko would be quite grateful if she does. This is just a little revenge compared to all the hurt that she experienced up till now. And she just can't let this chance slip by, after all, this would be the last time that she would be able to touch Akashi in any way.

"You hold no obligation of what will happen to me. At least not anymore. So you don't need to worry yourself over my happiness. Just focus on getting your own. Someday, I will have mine too. But until then, I'm just fine with being contented."

After the song ended, she saw Akashi's wife heading to their direction. Kuroko nodded to her as an acknowledgement before handing Akashi over. Before she slipped into the crowd, she took one last glance at the couple.

The sight that she saw made her chest tighten in pain. The newly wedded couple danced in a perfect sync around the dance floor. They look so magical together. She thought of the possible outcome that might happen if only Akashi choose her. But when she saw the genuine love and affection that Akashi's wife is looking at him with, all those thoughts flew away.

Akashi doesn't love his wife, it is obvious just by looking at his passive face while he dances with her. But there is a huge chance that he could reciprocate her feelings. With her beauty, charm, and kindness, it is not difficult to love her. And when he will, Akashi will be truly happy. His wife would be able to give him the joy that Kuroko is not capable to give anymore. And like Akashi, that is what Kuroko wishes for; For him to get all the happiness in the world, even if he doesn't deserve it.

Kuroko turned and left the party. There is nothing to see anymore. She's already contented knowing that she would be leaving Akashi in good hands.

* * *

AN;

This is the longest chapter so far. It's actually an apology offering for I need to be in a hiatus for a while, but don't worry, it would only be like just week or two. So, what do you guys think about this chapter? I was actually crying while writing this, I don't even know why I wrote it in the first place, I was thinking of making a sequel for it. Speaking of which, I decided to make 'Three times' into a full story, but it would take a while before i post it. And may I please ask you guys a favor? Would you kindly give me prompts? Just message me or review, I'm out of ideas on what will be the title for the next chapters.


End file.
